One More Night
by vargagirl
Summary: A stormy night drastically alters their friendship. Now they'd each give everything to put it back to the way it was before. Or would they? Breyton slash. Alternate S1. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N:** New story. Shame on me. Especially when Lithium is just really not behaving. But this is fairly different from that. I'm not really sure where this is going, but I know where it'll go to. I don't anticipate this being a big problem to write or update like Lithium, it's just a matter of school allowing me the time to.

This is set at the beginning of season one, but no plans really of having Lucas or Haley in it yet. Maybe, but not sure. This is quite AU as the subject should suggest.

Non-disclaimer: I own One Tree Hill. it does not belong to Mark Schwann or the CW or any of those other people. Anybody who says otherwise will be beaten over the head with a shillelagh stick.

**Prologue**

•••

The ceiling hasn't changed much since last weekend. It is still the same plain white that she stared at last Saturday. Brooke's gone again, like last Saturday. She's not surprised. She turns to look at the clock. 6:47. She sits up. The blankets fall off of her, making her painfully aware of the condition she's in.

She picks some clothes out of her closet and quickly gets dressed. Her clothes from the night before were discarded randomly during the moments of passion. She quickly picks them up and throws them angrily into her clothes hamper. She doesn't want to remember. But she can't help but remember everything. Their first night together pushes its way into her mind.

She was sitting at her desk, finishing up a drawing in her sketchpad. Deathcab For Cutie blared through her stereo. She had heard someone come up to her room and lay down on her bed. She knew who it was. She closed her sketchpad, set it on her desk and turned towards her.

Her dark hair was dripping from the rain outside. She was wearing a white tank top, allowing her black bra to easily be seen underneath. Peyton did everything she could to keep from staring.

"God. Why does it have to rain all the time?" Brooke said with a smile. Peyton forced one of her own. Something was different tonight. It didn't feel right. She stood up and walked over to her stereo, turning it off. She stared out the window at the persistent downpour. She could never remember seeing it rain so hard. She wondered if they were in the midst of a hurricane. "Peyton."

She turned back around to find Brooke standing in front of her, too close in front of her. She looked into Brooke's eyes, finding them an unusually dark shade of green. Within seconds, Brooke's lips locked onto hers. On instinct, she kissed her back, her hands finding their way to Brooke's waist. Brooke pulled Peyton with her as she walked backward until the back of her knees bumped into the bed. She fell backwards, bringing Peyton down with her. Peyton felt the cold air hit her chest as her shirt came off. She pulled back and looked at Brooke questioningly.

"I need you..." Brooke whispered huskily.

When Peyton woke up the next morning, she was alone and confused. She had spent the next week trying to get a hold of Brooke. She called, left messages, but Brooke failed to reply. It was summer, making it easy for Brooke to avoid her. Until she was wanting her again.

When Brooke showed up in her doorway last night, she didn't ask any questions. She let Brooke kiss her without protest. She let the clothes come off without wondering what would happen in the morning. She already knew the answer.

Now she wonders why she's let Brooke do it. She has Nathan. She kind of has Nathan. She doesn't love him, doesn't even like him most of the time. But if she ever wants to have sex, he's ready and willing. She doesn't need Brooke. Not like that.

She flips on her stereo. She wants some music to drown out the guilt she's feeling. "London Calling" isn't appropriate, but nothing is. She lets The Clash fill her room and thinks about laying back down on her bed. It's not a good idea. She knows who her sheets would smell like.

She sits down at her desk and stares at the wall. She doesn't like Brooke. Not that way. She'd never even thought of Brooke like that. Sure, they would cuddle in bed, and link arms in the hall. Maybe sex was the next logical progression in their relationship. She raises an eyebrow at that thought. Now she's thinking nonsense.

She grabs her sketchpad and uncaps her pen. She draws random lines. For the first time in her life, she doesn't know what to draw. So she draws nothing, only random geometrical shapes. Doodles. She taps her foot to the beat of the music, trying to let it engulf her thoughts.

She had never thought about Brooke in any way other than her best friend before. She had never wanted Brooke. Never longed for her. Not before. Not like this. She misses the feeling of having the girl cuddled next to her, the scent of her floating through her room. One trace of her scent had always intoxicated the blonde.

Of course, she had thought things about Brooke before, just in passing thought. She'd notice the way certain pairs of jeans fit the brunette perfectly. Or find herself mulling over things that Brooke had said and the way she had said them. She loved seeing the way that bad drivers brought on mumbled curses and a very cute yet cross expression.

Maybe she wasn't as innocent as she thought.

She's tired of drawing. She throws her pen onto her desk beside her. Her eyes lazily wonder around the room, searching for something to distract her, looking everywhere but the bed. They settle on her wall calendar for a moment. Today is Sunday. Tuesday will be the first day of their junior year. Seeing Brooke everyday from then on will be unavoidable. They already know that they have four classes together. A picture on her desk catches her eye.

She and Brooke had been best friends since before either girl could remember. Brooke had always been the one constant in her life, never changing. Now, with one decision one night, everything had changed. She had changed.

She wishes it could be back to the way it was before.


	2. Holiday

**A/N:** Nothing to say. Here's chapter one. Enjoy.

Haley Rox- Lithium is constantly on my mind. I'm never going to abandon it. It's just not working in my mind right now, but I've written some on it this week.

Thanks so much to the four of you guys who reviewed. It means a lot to the continuation of the baby story I've got going here. To any who read the story and didn't review- pretty please review. It means a lot to me to read what you guys think about the story.

**Chapter One: Holiday**

•••

She walks through the courtyard on her way to her first hour. She sees Brooke standing under the overhang talking with a few of their fellow cheerleaders. She has to talk to her now; she has to act like everything's normal. She starts to walk over when she gets interrupted by the lips of her boyfriend.

"Hello, stranger." She says into his lips as she pulls away. He supplies his trademark grin as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and steers her to their first class.

Brooke watches as Peyton and Nathan walk past her. They look so perfectly star of the basketball team-peppy cheerleader in love that it makes her feel sick. She pretends to listen to Bevin talk about the neighboring town's cheerleading sluts instead of sending jealous looks towards the happy-looking-but-not-so-happy couple.

She knows they're not on solid ground; they never have been. From the first week they were together, it's been non-stop yelling, fighting and sex. A fight ending the relationship one day then make up sex the next. A fight over plans for one evening then sex the next morning. Their whole relationship was built on a nonstop cycle of fighting and sex.

The bell rings signaling the beginning of first hour. She's late. First hour English with the happy couple. Something she's been dreading for two weeks.

•••

She steals a look to the back of the classroom. Brooke's attention is focused on the latest edition of Cosmo Girl. She came in late, barely getting to class before the teacher. She had gone to the back of the classroom, purposefully avoiding sitting in the empty chair next to Peyton. It didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

Green eyes suddenly lock with hazel-green ones. Neither girl forces a smile. Or is able to muster up a genuine one. Peyton feels a hand on her thigh. Nathan raises an eyebrow at her. She forces a smile at him and puts her attention back on the teacher's lecture.

She stares at the hand on Peyton's leg. She didn't figure that Peyton would've told him about what had happened between them. Peyton hadn't really had time. Nathan had spent the entire summer at a basketball camp in Kentucky, only getting back yesterday. Brooke knew they'd still be together. But she didn't think seeing them so close would cause her to be so surprised. Or so hurt.

The feelings pulling at her heart briefly make her want to cry. Class is over. She pushes the thought of a Peyton of her own out of her mind and rushes out of the classroom. She stops at her locker to drop off her new English book. Something brushes against her shoulder.

They had both forgotten about having lockers next to each other. So, they both stand awkwardly looking at the other, not saying a word. Seconds fly by before Nathan has the opportunity to steal Peyton for a quick kiss. Brooke shudders at the sight and slams her locker door. Nathan and Peyton stare at the back of the receding brunette.

"What the hell is her problem?"

The blonde doesn't know how to reply to that. So, she kisses him.

•••

Lunch should've been her favorite time of the day. It gives her time to draw, without the potential for getting in trouble. It's not her favorite anymore. She's stuck in first lunch with no one but Brooke to potentially sit with. Instead of trying to find the girl, she sits down at an empty table and pulls out her sketchpad.

She looks around, tray in hand, for somewhere to sit. She spies her favorite head of blonde curls sketching in a corner. This should've been an easy decision to make. It should've been a no brainer. Instead, she hesitates.

A tray falls down on the table in front of her with a loud thud. She looks up from her drawing to find her favorite brunette looking down at her. She watches her sit down and listens to words spill out of her mouth about the football game next week and the need for cheer practice A.S.A.P. cause the new girls are really not in great shape. Suddenly, everything's back to normal.

Brooke didn't know why, but she decided the best course of action was to pretend like nothing was different. She goes on and on about her ideas for a new routine. Peyton focuses not on her words, but on the way she says them. She listens intently to the husky voice she has longed to hear over the past few weeks.

Both girls are surprised when they notice students already filing out of the cafeteria to go back to class. Peyton grabs her sketchpad and follows Brooke out, to the fourth hour class that they share. With only slight hesitation, they sit down at a table together.

To the unknowing eye, they know they look just as they did last year. But inside, they both overanalyze every move that they make, every word of what they say. They both share the same thought.

Is it ever going to be normal again?

•••

She pushes the door open to head out to the parking lot. School ended thirty minutes ago. She had stayed late on purpose, wanting to avoid running into the blonde that sent shivers down her spine. The parking lot is practically empty.

She's about to unlock her car when she sees it. Peyton's car, sitting on the other side of the parking lot. Unconsciously, she looks back to the school. Her eyes lock on the blonde emerging from the front door of the school. Within seconds, she, too, is spotted.

Peyton freezes in her tracks when she sees Brooke standing in the parking lot. She had intentionally spent an additional thirty minutes talking to her seventh hour teacher. It wasn't hard; her art teacher loves her. She didn't think she would have to worry about finding herself around the brunette for the rest of the day. She thought she could finally relax.

Brooke takes a last look at her best friend then turns and unlocks her car. She hesitates, wanting nothing more than to go over to Peyton's house like she has done after the end of every first day of school since she could remember. She opens the door and quickly gets in to the car.

Peyton watches as the silver Volkswagen flies out of the parking lot. She saw Brooke hesitate. She doesn't know what it means, but she's sure of what she saw. But Brooke's gone now. She continues her delayed walk to her car, praying that tomorrow will be better.


	3. Losing Streak

**A/N:** This took a bit longer than I had expected. Sorry about that. Just got a little distracted by that annoying thing called school. It's a bit longer, so hopefully that helps some.

To you guys who reviewed: thank you mucho! I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter Two: Losing Streak**

•••

She drops her notebook onto her desk. The sharp noise causes glares from nearby students. She doesn't care. She was actually on time today, and for that she was proud. Until she notices the happy couple entering the classroom.

She takes her seat and flips open to the middle of her Cosmo Girl. She hadn't actually read the first part; she had been too distracted. But she had pretended to read the magazine up through the forty-fifth page. She stares at the page, not wanting to get caught staring at the blonde sitting a few rows in front of her.

The moment she had entered the classroom, Peyton had looked back to the seat that she knew Brooke could be occupying. When she had seen her, she felt the breath get sucked out of her. The brunette was beautiful. Especially when she wasn't trying to be.

She glances back at the girl as the teacher starts reading off pairings for their first project. Brooke's eyes remain motionless on the page; she isn't reading. Peyton wonders what thoughts could be flowing through Brooke's head.

"...Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer..."

Brooke comes back to reality when she hears her name. She glances up to look at the one whose name came after her own. Hazel-green eyes are on her. The voice of the teacher steals their attention.

"Now get with your partners to discuss the assignment. And remember, it's due tomorrow, so don't waste your time."

Brooke looks back to Peyton. She's looking at Nathan, listening to him bitch about something. Peyton nods her head then stands up. She looks to Brooke and walks over.

"I guess we're partners."

Peyton hesitates before sitting down beside Brooke. Brooke looks to the chalkboard. There's nothing written on it to clue her in on what she had tuned out. She looks back to the expectant blonde.

"What are we supposed to be doing?"

This earns a bit of a smile from the blonde and a shake of the head. Brooke attempts to listen as Peyton talks about their assignment. They have to write five poems together. Tonight. She listens as Peyton suggests they meet up at her place after school to get the assignment out of the way. Brooke simply nods in agreement.

The bell rings. Other students begin packing up their things to go to their next class. Brooke sees Nathan gathering his stuff. She knows where he'll come to once he's ready to go. She hurries out of the classroom, muttering something to Peyton about having to get to her next class.

She could feel Nathan's gaze piercing through her when she and Peyton had been talking. That and the attention of the blonde was enough to make her pulse race rapidly. Being around Peyton had a new effect on her. She had never felt so disoriented before.

Peyton had watched Brooke as she sped out of the classroom. She wondered if being in the same room as her really repulsed Brooke that much. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Maybe she really had lost her best friend.

A hand waves in front of her face causing her to jump. She looks to Nathan. He looks more impatient than concerned.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day?"

•••

She looks down the hallway to the cafeteria. Through mobs of passing students, against a wall of lockers, stands the two lovebirds, lips locked passionately together. His hands tug on her hips, pulling her closer to him. The sight makes Brooke nauseous.

She takes a sharp turn into the bathroom and pushes her way into a stall. Her bare knees hit the cold floor as her breakfast comes up. Heat rushes to her face. The sting of tears forces her eyes closed. She wants nothing more than to wake up and find everything to be a dream. Her eyes open; the sight of a grimy bathroom stall brings her back to reality. This is all real. Far too real.

She stands up slowly. Feeling a wave of dizziness hit her, she leans against the wall. The bell rings in the hallways. She should be in lunch. That thought causes a fake laugh to escape her lips. She's not going to lunch. Not today. She wants out.

She peers cautiously out of the bathroom. The hallway is empty. Less than a hundred feet and she would be out of the school, on her way to freedom. She hurries around the corner and to the door.

"Brooke!"

She freezes, her hand on the door handle. She turns around. Nathan is standing down the hall from her, staring at her. Their eyes stay locked for what feels like minutes. She doesn't know what to say. He's equally confused. A noise catches his attention behind him. He looks back to where Brooke is standing.

The door closes with a slam.

•••

She watches the clock tick away the seconds remaining until the beginning of sixth hour. But she isn't really seeing the clock. The only image in her head is the image that has been haunting her for the past few weeks. She can't get the girl out of her head.

She hears him say her name and turns towards him. He smiles at her, she forces her own back. He doesn't see through it, she doesn't expect him to. He sits down beside her.

"I saw Brooke during fourth hour."

This gets her attention. She hadn't seen the brunette in either lunch or her fourth hour class. She had wondered intensely what had happened to her.

"She skipped."

Peyton doesn't say anything. She simply nods. It made sense. Brooke was notorious for skipping. They were notorious for doing it together.

"What's going on with you two anyway?"

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Something's not right between the two of you."

This surprises her. Nathan's never been the observant boyfriend. His eyes hold genuine concern in them. This is the first time Peyton thinks she's ever seen that kind of emotion from him. Maybe he wasn't as insensitive as she had thought. She remains quiet until she realizes he's expecting a response.

"Brooke's PMSing."

A grin spreads across Nathan's face.

"Isn't she always?"

•••

The phone rings for the fourth time. She hears Brooke's voice come on the answering machine message. She sighs then ends the call. It's 4:18. They had agreed on meeting at Peyton's right after school. Of course, Brooke hadn't actually been at school. Peyton didn't know what that meant for their after school plans.

She turns the volume on her stereo back up. There was no point in listening to NOFX unless the stereo was on full volume. She stares at the wall above her computer. There has to be some way out of this. They have to be able to fix everything somehow.

She's shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of her front door closing in between songs. She pretends not to notice and opens the internet on her computer. Her mood perks up with the news of a new Nada Surf album. A knock on her door brings her back to the present.

Brooke's standing in the doorway. Before, she wouldn't have hesitated, wouldn't have knocked. She would already have made herself at home on the bed. Now, she stands uneasy, her arms crossed over her stomach. She forces a smile at the blonde.

"Hi."

Peyton echoes Brooke's words. She stares at the brunette for a moment then turns back to her computer. She closes the browser and turns off her monitor. She turns down the volume of her stereo, barely leaving it loud enough to hear the music. She looks back to Brooke to find the girl looking through her record collection, her back to Peyton.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?"

She watches as Brooke stiffens at her words. She didn't really know what made her ask it. But she had. Her words were out there, hanging somewhere in the vast distance between her and the brunette.

"Talk about what?"

A sharp pain in her chest causes Peyton to close her eyes. She nods even though she knows Brooke can't see her. She forces her eyes back open and pushes the pain to the back of her mind. Brooke's still casually flipping through her records.

"I guess we should get to work." Brooke says as she reads the track list for a Ramones album. She puts the album back in place then turns towards the blonde. "Right?"

Peyton hears herself mumble a yes. She watches as Brooke's eyes glance to the bed. She needs to sit down yet there's nowhere to sit but the bed. The place that reminds them both of everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Brooke takes the steps then sits down, seemingly unbothered by the connection.

"What to write our poems about?" She wonders out loud.

The sound of the front door opening breaks the silence. They hear his voice calling up the stairs. Brooke stands up as Nathan appears in the doorway. She turns towards him and puts on a smile.

"Hey, Nate."

"Brooke."

"Later, goldilocks." She says over her shoulder. She passes Nathan in the doorway and disappears. He watches Peyton as he steps further into the room. The blonde stares at the bed.

"Peyton?"

She looks up to him, surprise flickers in her eyes for only a moment.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine."

A smile appears on her face. She stands up and approaches him. He pulls her into his arms and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. She pulls away and rests her head on his shoulder. She feels his arms tighten around her and closes her eyes. She wishes that someone else's arms were holding her.

•••

She wraps her arms tighter across her chest. She can feel the sun beating down on her back. She wishes the warmth could bring her comfort. Nothing can.

She looks over her shoulder to the house of the girl that holds her heart. His car in the driveway reminds her of why she left. She doesn't want to be alone with the two of them. The thought of the two of them acting couple-y makes her shudder.

She quickens her pace, wanting to get the blonde out of her thoughts, thinking that maybe, if she could get far enough away, she could do it. The wind picks up, sending her hair into a whirl around her. She curses the elements under her breath.

Peyton's question still echoes in her mind. They probably should've talked about it. It's the only way things are going to get back to normal. But she knows that conversation would make her transparent.

Nothing would come of the conversation anyway. Peyton is with Nathan.

Why was she acting this way? What gave her the right to be jealous of Nathan? She was the one who had started this whole awkward thing in the first place. She still wasn't sure of what made her go to Peyton's house that night, what made her kiss the blonde.

The thought of the kiss sends her pulse racing. The lips of the blonde were so soft, so enticing.

She stops dead in her tracks.

She isn't supposed to be thinking of her this way. They are friends, nothing more. Best friends, but that is where it stops. Yet, she wants more from Peyton. So much more.

But Peyton's with Nathan, she reminds herself. It doesn't matter that she's in love with the blonde. Peyton's happiness is what counts, and she's happy with Nathan. Though Brooke doesn't understand why. She freezes.

She's in love with Peyton.


	4. Clarity

**A/N:** I wrote every word of this in the last twelve hours. Which is unusual cause I always spend days mulling over a chapter. But oh well.

To the awesome people that reviewed last chapter- ya'll are friggin cool! and completely the reason I'm posting this so soon after the last chapter. thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Three: Clarity**

•••

"Today's going to be different," she whispers to herself as she stares at the school. People litter the benches and the lawn. School isn't due to start for fifteen more minutes. A rumble of thunder comes from overhead.

She pushes the door to the school open, not sure of what to expect. How could today really be any different? School is school. She walks past a group of jocks. A whistle comes out of the bunch.

"Brooke, baby, when're we gonna go out?"

She stops. Nobody calls her baby without permission.

"I don't know. How about after you hit puberty?"

She hears his friends roar with laughter as she starts to walk away. She heads towards her locker when she sees them leaning against it, hands wandering, lips locked. She internally wishes they would get a room. The ring of the bell echoes through the hallway.

A body pushing past her demands her attention. She gives her best death stare to the freshman that ran into her. The fear in his eyes brings a smirk to her face. Kids.

She turns back to find the happy couple gone.

"Thank God."

•••

"Five minutes until this is all over," she thinks.

Nathan's hand has been on Peyton's thigh for the past forty minutes. Class is over in five. She wishes it were five seconds instead of minutes. She's been staring at them for the whole class period, somehow not able to look away for long. He doesn't deserve her. She's too good for him.

A piece of paper flies onto her desk.

She looks to her right. She thinks it came from the right. The same guy that made the comments from before class was sitting next to her. He smiles and winks at her.

She opens the paper and reads. He still wants to go out with her. Surprise, surprise. A noise from the front of the room steals her attention.

He's whispering in her ear, causing her to laugh.

She's adorable when she laughs.

She looks back down to the note and scribbles down a response. She throws it on to his desk. His expression reveals that he's surprised by the answer. Eagerly, he nods at her.

She's not surprised that he agreed. Who would turn down Brooke Davis when she tells them to meet her at her locker after school?

She's able to cast one last look at the couple before the bell rings. Finally.

•••

She pushes the door of her art class open and goes out into the hallway. School's finally over. The hall seems a little louder and a little more crowded than it ought to. After all, it's only Thursday. They'd all be right back here tomorrow. Cursing the thought, she joins the stream of students and goes to her locker.

She stops dead in her tracks.

Brooke's making out with some jock against their lockers, their bodies pressed against one another. Peyton watches as his hands slowly wander down and grab Brooke's ass. Brooke doesn't seem to notice. Instead, she continues shoving her tongue down his throat.

A sharp pain in her chest makes her waver. Her pulse quickens, her breathing catches. Suddenly, it feels extremely hot in there.

She needs out.

Her feet carry her outside faster than she ever guessed they could've. She stops halfway out to the parking lot. The wind brings with it a cool air. She waits for it to calm her down.

The sky is grey. It has been all day, yet it hasn't rained. She's sure rain would be appropriate right now. Instead, the wind slows down its assault.

She glances to a passing couple. Unfortunately, they aren't just any passing couple. She feels herself grow nauseous. She has to get out of here, leave.

Home. She'll go home.

•••

She freezes when she sees a car abandoned in her own driveway. It's his. She sighs, not wanting to deal with him right now. He's not who she wants anyway. She parks and builds her walls up around her again, as if she was preparing for a fight.

He's standing in her room, looking out of her window.

"What are you doing here?"

Smiling, he walks up to her. He tries to kiss her but she walks past him, not wanting him to touch her, not wanting to feel his touch. It's never felt right. She takes his place at the window, keeping her back to him.

"What is it now?"

She can hear the irritation in his voice. She's gotten used to that tone. She knows it well. She hears him say her name. A bird lands on a branch of the tree in front of her window. It ruffles its feathers then cocks its head from side to side. She hears him say her name again, this time even more irritated. She didn't think that was possible.

"It's over, Nathan."

She hears a groan.

"For how long this time?"

"Forever."

"Is this still about last weekend? I said I was sorry, Peyton. It was just a kiss! A drunken kiss!"

She doesn't answer. The kiss never mattered to her. So Nathan had kissed a girl at a party. What else was new?

There's silence for a long time. She's sure he's left. He's never been one to wait patiently for anything. She feels a hand brush over her shoulder. She quickly pulls away and turns towards him. She can't read him, can't see what he's thinking. He stares at her, trying to get inside her thoughts. Her gaze is colder than normal.

"I'll be back tomorrow. See if you've stopped PMSing by then."

He pulls back from her, taking a few steps with his eyes locked on hers. She watches him take the last steps to her door.

"It's over, Nathan."

He freezes in her doorframe.

"I mean it."

He disappears. She returns to staring out her window. His car pulls out of her driveway and speeds down her street. She's not certain if she got through to him. She wouldn't be surprised if he shows up tomorrow as promised.

It won't matter if he does. Nothing will change.


	5. Now That There's Nothing In The Way

**A/N:** This is a semi-short chapter. Which means that potentially there could be another update by the end of the weekend. Don't hold me to that, but don't be surprised if it shows up either. I'll just say that I'm shooting for another update. But it too would be a short chapter. Nothing epic by any means.

And about the poetry assignment - I completely chickened out about it. I'm not so good with the poetry. So there's nothing more about the assignment.

To the coolest people on earth (who incidentally happen to be the people who reviewed my story) - THANK YOU! I think I've said that a few times already this story, haven't I?

**Chapter Four: Now That There's Nothing In The Way**

•••

She stiffens when she sees the blonde. She's stretching, attempting to touch her toes, her long legs barely covered by her exercise shorts. Brooke can remember kissing her way up those bare legs, slowly making her way up, closer and closer until-

"Brooke!"

She watches Bevin catch up with her and curses herself. Cheer practice is so not the place to remember certain times with a certain blonde. The effects those memories have on her are far too visible.

"Did you hear about tonight?"

Be a little less specific, won't you?

"There's a party at Nathan's beach house."

She doesn't want to go, doesn't want to be around him and his trophy girlfriend. Seeing them together has always managed to get under her skin. Since when did she get so jealous?

"I didn't know if you'd want to go because of the whole thing that happened yesterday."

Again with the vagueness.

"You know, Peyton and Nathan? They broke up?"

She feels her heart stop, her pulse race, her knees shake.

"Well, she broke up with him. Of course, who knows how long it's going to last. You know how the two of them are. On one week, off the next. Seriously, you didn't know?"

She slowly makes her way over to a nearby bench to sit down, every step feeling like she's walking on shards of glass. They broke up. She broke up with him. They seemed so happy yesterday. Why would she break up with him? Her eyes try to find her, she has to look at her, to make sure everything's okay. Everything seemed okay.

"So are you going to the party or not?"

She should go over to Peyton's after school, try to talk to her, see what happened. But she can't. She knows how weird it would be, her asking about Nathan. After everything they've been through lately...

"Yeah, I'll go." She hears herself say.

She looks back to where Peyton had been. But she's gone.

•••

She can hear the boys around her, yelling at her, cheering her on. She was on her seventh jello shot. She was having a competition with some guy on the football team. He's always wanted in her pants. She's never let him.

She feels rough, demanding hands pull her away from the crowd. They slink around her waist, pulling her closer. The music surrounds her- them. She feels every beat of the music in her bones. She can feel him dancing; she starts to do the same.

His lips press against hers. She doesn't complain, pulls him closer. His tongue dances with her own. She forgets that she doesn't know his name. It doesn't matter tonight. Nothing does.

In an instant, his body disappears from touching her own. A loud groan escapes her lips. His hand pulls her roughly away from the music. She likes the music, the bump-bump-bump.

Whoops! Stairs.

She can't control the giggles that come. Stairs have never been her strong point after drinking. She can hear him curse her under his breath. Apparently tripping on the stairs was only something dumb bitches did.

He pulls her into a dimly lit room. He pulls into her again, pulling her closely, kissing her roughly. Suddenly everything's urgent. She can feel his nails scraping at the hem of her shirt. Then all of a sudden they're gone.

She can hear yelling and cursing and fighting. He's gone and Nathan's here. His lips move but there's no sound. Everything's growing blurry. Fuzzy. Dark.

•••

She looks to the girl sleeping beside her. Pieces of dark hair are strewn over her face, others are flying in the wind. Her lips are barely parted, her nose slightly red. The strong scent of alcohol lingers between them.

She gets out and goes around the car, knowing she can't leave the girl in there all night. She opens the door and gets in, leaning over Brooke's sleeping body. She talks softly in the brunette's ear, hoping to ease her out of her slumber. Brooke's nose twitches. Her eyes peek open.

"Come on, pretty girl. Let's get you in bed." She says as she pulls the half-conscious girl to an upright position. She wraps an arm around her shoulders and somehow manages to get both of them standing again outside the car.

They take the stairs up the porch slowly. The stairs inside the house go even slower. At the landing, she hears mumblings come from Brooke. Drowsy green eyes fix on her.

"Heya, goldilocks."

She nods in response as they make their way into Brooke's room. Peyton doesn't feel like talking. Not to drunk Brooke. She isn't the girl that Peyton knows.

"You're pretty, you know that?"

She stays silent. Drunk Brooke always likes to hit on the nearest warm body. It's not the first time she's done it with Peyton. She's sure this time won't be the last. They hobble the short distance left to the bed. Lips press against her cheek. Her heart stops. She can feel gentle breaths on her skin.

"I love you, Peyton."

It was barely a whisper, the alcohol only slightly showing through her tone. Drunk Brooke's always been good at appearing near-sober when she wants to. She pulls away from Peyton and lies down on the bed. Her eyes close slowly.

She watches as Brooke gets stolen away from her by sleep. The brunette's breathing slows and deepens. A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. She's clearly dreaming sweet dreams.

Peyton makes her way back to the door. She can't stay there tonight. She doesn't want to go through what she knows would be a more than awkward morning. She steals one last glance at the sleeping girl. A whisper escapes her lips.

"I love you too, Brooke."


	6. By False Lights

**A/N:** Second chapter this weekend as promised. Took a little while to upload because my computer is being a bitch, but here it is.

To the rockin peeps who reviewed in the last few days- you guys are awesome! much more awesome than sliced bread. And PB&J. say, that sounds good...

**Chapter Five: By False Lights**

•••

She had tried to sleep. She had lain there staring at the ceiling, replaying the brunette's words over and over in her head. She knew better than to think of Brooke's words as having anything but a friendly meaning. Brooke couldn't possibly feel what she felt.

Instead of lying stuck in her thoughts, getting nowhere, she had attempted drawing while letting music blare out her thoughts. It didn't work. It used to always work. The only thing left was to drive. It was only ever a last-ditch effort. It rarely worked.

She had sped down her street, sped down main street, sped down the street by the river. Nothing had helped. She had gone out into the country and stared at the stars, wishing they could tell her the answers she needed. She desperately needed answers.

She didn't consciously drive down this street. She had been aimless, turning down streets at random. But this street... it isn't a random street, not the same as the other streets. She had become aware of what was going when she saw her house. Without thinking, she had parked in front of it.

Brooke's light is off. She isn't surprised. She wouldn't be surprised if it's midday before the girl wakes up. She wonders how much Brooke will remember when she does wake up. Will she remember saying the words that made Peyton's heart leap in her chest? No. She probably won't even remember Peyton being there.

Her clock says 5:37. The Black Keys say it's 10:00. The song brings a bitter laugh out of her. It's too similar to her situation with Brooke for her not to laugh. She wishes she knew what was in Brooke's head, what made her start them down this road. It's never made sense to her. Why had Brooke wanted to sleep with her? Unless...

No. Don't kid yourself, Peyton.

She looks back up to the house across the street. She doesn't know what she's doing here sitting in front of her house, staring at her window. It isn't doing any good. It's only making her feel alone. She hates feeling alone.

She needs to go home. Being here is just hurting her worse.

•••

Her eyes open slowly. The room takes its time coming in to focus. It's still dark. She looks to the clock. 5:37. It's way too early to be so awake. But she can tell sleep isn't going to come and get her again. She pushes herself upright.

"Ow!"

Her eyes shut themselves closed. Her hands instantly go to her forehead. The pounding in her head forces her to lay back down again. Her headache feels oddly like a hangover headache.

Fuzzy visions of the night before play out in her head. It is a hangover. She got drunk at Nathan's party. She feels her stomach twist in knots. The last thing she needs right now is to throw up.

The nameless face with the rough hands flashes in her mind. She can remember his touch. His kiss. She doesn't remember how far it went. The last thing she remembers is being at Nathan's. And seeing Nathan. He kept her from sleeping with the guy.

How did she get here?

She flips her phone open and calls him. After four rings, a groggy hello answers the phone.

"Nate, how did I get home last night?"

Peyton.

She ends the call and closes her eyes. Peyton took her home. She hadn't even been at the party, but she still took Brooke home. Her Peyton had taken care of her.

No. Peyton isn't hers.

She should be.

She pulls the blanket tighter around her and slowly walks to her window. Her head pounds with every step. Sunlight is beginning to peak over the horizon. She can hear a bird whistling from the neighbor's yard. Her car's missing from her driveway. It must still be at Nathan's. A black car sits running on the street in front of her house.

She can barely see the blonde curls of the girl in the front seat. She can't see her face. She starts to pull away from the window, to go down, to talk to her. She needs to talk to her. The car pulls away from the curb and speeds off down the street.

She watches as the space between them grows. She wants nothing more than to close that space. She had done it before. But not in the right way. Peyton doesn't know how she feels.

She needs Peyton to know how she feels.

No. It would only ruin the small chance they have left of fixing their friendship. She can't have Peyton the way she wants her. But having her as a friend is better than not having her at all.


	7. Fools

**A/N:** So my computer has hopefully stopped being a punk. I took it to the computer doctor which made me sad cause I had to spend two nights alone. No, just one. But felt like two. But hopefully it's all healthy again. That way you get your updates and I get my Breyton fix. yay.

I've never written anything like this chapter before, (you'll see what I mean after you've read it) but hopefully it's okay and you guys like it.

To the rockin peeps who review- I love ya'll. Everything you guys say just sends me to the moon. Thanks so much for taking the time to do that.

**Chapter Six: Fools**

•••

Her hand's been on the door handle for at least five minutes. She can't bring herself to go inside. The fear of what could happen is too strong. The last few times she had been there... That isn't going to happen tonight. The only thing that is going to happen is talking. If she could just make herself go inside.

She had spent all day yesterday lying in bed, pondering the situation with the blonde. Everything seemed so hopeless if they continued with the way they were going. They would never be able to move past it. She's sure Peyton knows that too.

She had kept questioning why Peyton had been parked on her street. Surely she hadn't spent hours out there after bringing Brooke home. Yet, there she had been, sitting in front of Brooke's house at six in the morning. It brought up too many questions in Brooke's mind. Too many doubts.

Today, she spent trying to get the girl out of her thoughts. It didn't work. Which is why she's here, hands trembling, heart pounding, thoughts flooding through her brain faster than ever before. She can't do this.

She takes two retreating steps on the porch and looks out to the street. Her silver Volkswagen tempts her to run away. It would be so easy. Peyton doesn't even know she's here. No. She has to do this.

She pushes the door open slowly. Some punk band echoes throughout the empty house. The thud of her heartbeat is the only thing she can hear above the music.

She takes the stairs slower than she thought she ever could. On the next to last step, she freezes. The music has stopped. She can hear the steady rhythm of typing. Peyton's on her computer. A new track starts up. It's louder than the last one.

Stopping in the open doorway, she takes in the sight of the blonde. Peyton's back is to her, her eyes are fixed on the computer screen. Brooke takes in a ragged breath.

She has to do this. Now.

•••

She still doesn't know what to do about everything. She's spent the last two days meditating on the thought. She's yet to come up with anything. There doesn't seem to be anything she can do. She's tried talking to Brooke about it. That went well.

She's trying to entertain herself with the internet. Usually it works. Not today. The only thing that's managing to distract her are her conversations with her internet friends. She hasn't been on her web cam in a few weeks. They've missed her.

She pounds the final numbers into a game of sudoku. "Beat On The Brat" comes on her stereo. The Ramones and sudoku. Yep, what a way to drown out thoughts of a brunette. Neither of them are helping. She looks to a picture on her desk.

Brooke. The name elicits a smile. She had always been able to make Peyton smile. Especially when she needed it most. Like now. The space between them is more than she can bear. She should go to Brooke, try to talk to her again. She can't give up this easily. As the song changes, the silence makes her thoughts seem too loud. As if the whole world could hear them.

"Peyton."

The voice causes her to jump. She turns around in her chair and finds Brooke standing tentatively in her doorway. Her hands are crammed in her pockets, her eyes filled with fear. Peyton breathes out the girl's name.

"What are you doing here?"

The question hangs in the air. Hazel-green eyes search emerald ones. Stepping slowly into the room, Brooke searches for the right thing to say. She has to say the right thing. She owes Peyton that much.

"I've missed you."

Her voice comes out stronger than she thought was possible. It wasn't what she wanted to say, but it would do. Peyton stands up slowly and takes a step closer. She crosses her arms over her stomach uneasily. Brooke stares at her. She can't read what Peyton's thinking anymore.

"I've missed you."

Desire flashes in brown-green eyes. She feels a shiver run down her spine. She had never seen Peyton give her a look like that before, but she recognizes it. It's one she's sure she's sent the blonde's way hundreds of times.

She can't just stand here and do nothing. She needs to feel the blonde, to taste her skin. She closes the space between them and pulls the girl close. Lips crash onto her own. She hears her own name mumbled into her lips.

Her fingers run through silky brown hair as lips continue to play with her own. She can smell the strawberries of Brooke's lip gloss. Last time it was cherry. Soft fingertips graze her hip as they pull up her shirt. She mumbles the brunette's name again, this time managing to be heard. The kisses stop. Suddenly there's space between them again. Her eyes shut closed. She doesn't want to see Brooke's reaction.

"We-we can't do this."

She doesn't say anything. She's too busy trying to catch her breath, trying to think of what to say to that. What can you say to that?

She moves closer, puts her hands back on the blonde's waist. Her lips meet the curve of Peyton's neck, fingers gently massage her skin. A shiver runs through the blonde. Smiling, Brooke kisses her way up to Peyton's ear.

"One more night."

She feels a hand press against the small of her back in consent. She sucks gently at the blonde's pulse point, feels the girl shiver again. The shirt comes off over her own head. Her girl is hungry for skin tonight. She isn't about to let her down.

She unbuttons the shirt that's keeping perfect skin from her touch. It falls to the ground unnoticed. Peyton's bare chest is too distracting for that. She ditches her own bra, wanting nothing more than to feel her bare skin against Peyton's. She gently grazes a fingertip over the blonde's nipple. A groan escapes Peyton's lips.

"Brooke. Please."

It was all the encouragement she needed. She pushes the blonde onto the bed and straddles her. She marks every bare patch of skin with her lips before letting herself give in to Peyton completely. She flicks her tongue over the blonde's nipple then sucks gently on it. A moan comes from above.

"Not enough."

She knows what the blonde needs. She needs it too. Her fingers fumble with the button, then drag down the zipper. She slides the blonde's jeans off and stares at the sight before her. She quickly gets out of her own jeans then reclaims her position on top of Peyton.

She drags her lips down the girl's abdomen in a series of kisses. Her fingers hook in the sides of black underwear and slides them off. She kisses her way back up Peyton's inner thigh. A shudder comes from the blonde.

"Brooke. Please..."

No words have ever made her heart beat so rapidly before. Peyton needed her. Wanted her. Just like she needed, wanted Peyton.

"Well, since you asked nicely."


	8. The Rhythm Of Your Breathing

**A/N:** Okay, so, it's only been what... three months? Heh. The perfectionist in me has come out in full force lately and has only managed to disappear in the past few hours, allowing me to pound out this chapter. I'll probably read it in the morning and regret posting it so hastily but oh well.

Everyone who reviewed last chapter- muah! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Chapter Seven: The Rhythm Of Your Breathing**

•••

Her breath catches in her throat. An arm is draped around her bare waist. She opens her eyes slowly. The brightness of morning is beginning to peek through the curtains. There's just enough light to study the soft features of the sleeping blonde beside her.

Her eyes flicker open. Green eyes are already staring at her. A smile spreads across the brunette's face causing one to appear on her own. She can feel bare skin underneath her arm. She starts drawing lazy circles on the girl's stomach with her thumb.

"You're still here."

She doesn't know how to respond to that. Peyton hadn't expected her to stay. She hadn't before. She doesn't know why she did this time. The blonde stares at her expectantly.

"I love you."

There were so many things she could've said. She doesn't know what made her choose that one. But she can't take it back. Especially when it's the truth. She watches as Peyton's eyes grow wide, her mouth gapes open. Silence has never felt so silent before.

Brooke's said that to her so many times before. Only this time, something about it was different. Her tone was different, the look in her eyes... was different. She looks too fragile for her words to have a simple meaning. Peyton's heart stops when Brooke opens her mouth to speak.

"I wish I didn't. Everything would be so much easier if I didn't." She doesn't know what's making her talk. She wishes someone would stop her, save her from putting Peyton through this. "But I do. I love you, Peyton Sawyer. I-" She curses her voice for cracking, "I love you."

"Brooke-"

"No. Please. Don't." She looks to the ceiling. She can't look at her anymore. "I just wanted you to know." She inhales a ragged breath and looks back to the blonde to prove her words. "I never wanted sex. I wanted you."

"Brooke-"

"Peyton, please. Don't say anything." The alarm on the bedside table goes off. Peyton quickly hits it, cursing its timing internally. The room goes silent again. "We need to get ready for school." Brooke pulls out of Peyton's grasp. She gathers her clothes and disappears into the bathroom.

She stares at the bathroom door, not sure of what just happened, not sure that it wasn't a dream. Brooke loves her. Brooke loves her. She gets out of the bed and throws on some clothes. She has to tell Brooke, has to tell her everything. Now that she's sure they can be happy together.

The door opens and Brooke steps out, wearing her clothes from the night before. A melancholic air hangs about her. Her eyes lock on Peyton's. The blonde opens her mouth to speak, but Brooke beats her to it.

"I need to go home, get in some fresh clothes."

"Brooke-"

"I'll see you at school, P. Sawyer."

Brooke disappears through the doorway. Peyton calls out her name, wanting her to come back. But Brooke doesn't. She hears the front door close. She knows she should go after her, tell her, but somehow, she knows Brooke wouldn't let her say what she has to say. She's not sure she could get it out anyway, not clearly, not now. She'll tell her, after school, then everything can finally be right between them.

•••

She sits down in her seat in first hour. She can hear whispering from the girl next to her. Through the mumbling, she's able to make out a mention of her own name. She looks over to them. The girl is whispering to the boy sitting behind her. The girl's eyes fix on her. She quickly looks away. She hears the two laugh.

She looks around nervously at the people surrounding her. They all seem to be unusually chatty this morning. A boy from across the room stares at her, questions burning in his eyes. As he looks away, surprised at being caught staring, the classroom goes silent. She searches the room for the reason why.

Brooke's standing in the doorway of the classroom. She looks at all of the newly silent faces, not sure of what's going on, but knowing that something strange is going on. She shrugs it off and walks to her place at the back of the classroom. Brooke's never been one for letting other people get to her. Peyton wishes she could be the same way.

She hears the chair next to her move. She turns to him as he sits down beside her. He doesn't look at her. She doesn't expect him to. Beyond him, a staring Tim catches her attention. He grins his dirty grin at her. She shivers.

She flips her notebook open and begs drawing to distract her. She desperately needs something to distract her. A line across the center of the page, then another. She hears the talking resume to her right. Again, her name. She feels a familiar burning start in her cheeks. No. She can't let them win.

She hears the teacher start his lecture. A familiar figure begins to take shape on her paper. The conversation from that morning stops her. Laughter comes from the girl beside her. The teacher asks her if there's something she wants to share with the class. She looks to Peyton with a grin and says no.

Peyton doesn't hear her teacher resume his lecture. She doesn't hear Tim whispering to Nathan. All she hears is the rhythmic pounding of her heartbeat. She lets her eyes fall closed. She prays for the end of class to come, but knowing the remaining forty minutes are going to feel like forty hours.

•••

She pulls her leather jacket tighter around her. As she goes through the open doorway, she can feel eyes on her. The whole hallway seems to be staring at her. She looks to the floor, not being able to stand this. She isn't being paranoid this time. People are staring at her.

She's stunned when she feels her shoulder connect with something. She looks behind her and lets a "watch it" escape her lips. The girls that just passed her look back to her. A malicious grin spreads across one of their faces. She takes a step closer to Peyton.

"What was that?"

"I said watch it."

The girl takes a step closer to the blonde. The five girls behind her mimic her. Peyton unconsciously shrinks back a few steps. The leader laughs, prompting her minions to do the same.

"Funny you should say that considering you were the one who ran into me."

With all of her courage, she lets out a "whatever" and turns to walk away. The girl walks quickly around her, blocking Peyton's path again. The hallway goes silent. She looks up into the face of the girl.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"People like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks as she feels someone close behind her. The girl looks away from her, at the person, causing surprise to cross her face.

"Everything okay, Peyt?" She hears his deep voice ask.

"Fine." The girl answers for her, then looks back to her. "This isn't over." She says with a wicked grin then spins on her heel and walks off, her posse following her. As she walks away, Peyton hears what she says to her friends. "No wonder she broke up with him." They all laugh. Peyton turns to Nathan, not understanding what had just happened.

"What was that about?"

"I-I don't know." She says as she glances nervously around the hallway. Everyone's eyes still are focused on her, some with amusement, some with hatred.

"Are you okay?" She looks up into his concerned eyes and nods. She can tell there's something he wants to ask her, something he wants to say, but can't. It's not like him to keep it inside. A girl somewhere to her right laughs. She knows it's about her.

"I think I'm going to go home." She says and takes a step backwards. "Thanks, for- thanks." She gets out quickly then turns away, not hesitating to find her way to the parking lot door.

Her hands fumble with her keys, trying to get the right one, the one to her car door. Losing her grip, the keys fall to the ground. "Stupid," she mumbles as she bends down to pick them up. As her fingers reach her keys, her bag falls off her shoulder, on to the hard pavement. In a desperate move to get out of there, she quickly grabs her keys, grabs her bag and gets in to her car.

Jimmy Eat World comes on the stereo as she starts up her car. A tear slides down her cheek. She hits her steering wheel once with both hands and closes her eyes, forcing another tear down her cheek. Against her will, a sob escapes her lips.

"So stupid," she whispers, "so stupid." She wipes her cheeks dry with her sleeve. She blinks her vision clear and puts the car in drive. With one last glance at the school, she speeds out of the parking lot, back to the one place she knows of that's safe.


	9. Smoke And Steam

**A/N:** Hey ma, look at me, I updated! And only because I have like three hours of homework I have to do tonight. And it's midnight. And I have to take a shower still. Well, it's only been nine months. Sorry about the whole not updating thing. I haven't watched the show since then, didn't get into the new season so I haven't been paying any attention to this fic. And you guys pay the price for it. How is that fair?

I had plans to go on for a while longer with this story but I just can't do that to you guys. This seems like it's a good fit for the story. And after a year, I think it's time for it. I really hope you like it.

To everyone who reviewed over the past year- thank you so, so, so, so, so much! If it weren't for you guys this story would've stalled in the third chapter. You guys mean the world to me and I wouldn't trade any one of your comments for all the m&m's in the land.

**Chapter Eight: Smoke And Steam**

•••

She knows something's been going on, some new gossip is spreading around the school faster than she had ever noticed before. Yet, she didn't know what it was. She kept waiting to be clued in by one of her squad mates, but nobody had said a word during the school day. And now that she was finally on her way to practice, she was sure she would be able to get the gossip out of somebody. She couldn't help but notice how strange it was that she, Brooke Davis, queen of the gossip circles in the school, had been left out, seemingly intentionally. As she pushes open the gym door, she shrugs the thought off to being paranoid. An eerie silence sweeps through the gym as the members of her squad turn to watch her as she approaches.

"Well what are you waiting for, girls? You should be stretching! I know it's still early in the year but come on, show a little interest." She says, more like yelled, and takes a seat on the bleachers, retying her shoelace. She hears someone approach and looked up to find Bevin, obviously apprehensive about doing so. "What's up?" Brooke asks casually.

"Nothing."

She eyes Bevin for a moment, knowing something was going on, then looked back to the squad. Realizing she was one short, she asks, "where's Peyton?"

"She went home after the thing this morning."

"What thing?" Brooke asks, her interest suddenly peaked.

"You know, the thing that happened after first hour in the hallway?" Bevin says gingerly, fearing saying that it was an altercation would rouse Brooke too much.

"No, I don't know. What thing?"

"Okay, Peyton and another girl nearly got into a fight."

"What?"

"Well, it was more like the girl picking on Peyton. I don't know, she said something like she had a problem with people like Peyton, whatever that means."

Brooke raises an eyebrow, suddenly fearing for the blonde's safety. "She's okay, right?"

"Oh, she's fine. She just went home."

"Who was it?"

"Heather Perkins and some of her friends."

"Okay." Brooke says quietly, vowing to approach this Heather Perkins sometime during school the next day. After another thought, she asks, "hey, that isn't what the big gossip's been about today, is it?"

"Oh, no. That's about-" Bevin's eyes grow wide and she firmly shuts her mouth, causing Brooke to stand up.

"That's about what?"

"Nothing. Just this new guy, someone says he killed a security guard at his last school. Just walked right up-"

"Bevin?" Brooke hisses. "Tell me."

"It's about you and Peyton." She answers quietly.

"Me and Peyton?" Bevin nods. "What about us?"

"Someone said they caught a show last night on Peyton's web cam." Bevin whispers. Brooke studies her for a long moment, not quite catching on. "You know, you and Peyton. Peyton and you."

She feels the air get sucked out of her lungs. They had been found out. And in a very public way. She sits down, back on the bleachers, no longer feeling steady on her feet.

"I've been telling everybody all day that it's just not true, but there's only so much a girl can do." Bevin says, trying to bring Brooke back out of her thoughts. "Maybe you speaking out against the rumors will help."

"Yeah. Yeah." Brooke says distractedly, barely taking notice of the girl's words. Peyton. God, what Peyton had gone through. She has to see her. Now. "Practice is canceled!" She yells out, her voice echoing throughout the gym as she grabs her bag and hurries to the door. She hears the girls break out into chatter behind her, undoubtedly talking about her and the gossip. But she doesn't care. There's only one thing she cares about now: making sure that Peyton is okay.

•••

She stares at the tile floor, tracing the pattern over and over with her eyes. The day had started out so well and then gone so wrong so quickly that she wasn't sure what had happened. She woke up with a feeling of absolute peace surrounding her, and now where was she? Sitting on the bathroom floor, telling herself that crying isn't going to do any good.

She hears her bedroom door get pushed open. A small voice calls out her name as footsteps enter her room. She hears them come closer and get slower, until she knows they're parked right outside of the closed bathroom door. A small tap of knuckles on the door. She can't bring herself to say anything to the girl whom she knows is on the other side, not come in, not go away, not I love you, not anything.

She hears fingers wrap around the doorknob, then the twist, then the creak as the door slowly gets pushed open. She doesn't look over, not wanting to see the reaction in those eyes when they see how devastated she looks. She waits.

"Hey, pretty girl."

She can't say anything, doesn't try to. She hears heels click on the tile come closer, feels a brush as a body sits down next to her. A few minutes pass, an arm wraps around her back, gently stroking her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault." Peyton whispers, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She can't keep crying, not in front of Brooke. "My web cam was on. It's my fault."

"No. None of this is your fault. Okay?" Brooke says, pulling Peyton closer to her. She whispers, "I shouldn't have come over last night." Green eyes look to her for the first time, a hint of anger in them.

"Don't say that." She says, her voice soft but firm.

"Peyton?" Brooke pulls back from her, her hand dropping down the blonde's back.

"We can't let them change us, Brooke. That's how they win."

"I'm not talking about them. To hell with them. I just don't want to do anything that hurts you." She sees the pain in Brooke's eyes, knowing it's only a reflection of her own.

"Last night didn't hurt me, Brooke. Last night was perfect."

"What?" Peyton sees the shock in her green eyes, feels the hand come off of her back, leaving her cold. She needs Brooke's touch.

"I tried to tell you this morning, but you ran off before I could say anything." Brooke shakes her head.

"Peyt, you don't have to-"

"Stop it! Okay? Just stop it!" She yells, earning silence from Brooke. The brunette looks down to the floor. "I love you." Surprised green eyes meet hers. "I love you." She says more forcefully. "I always have."

"I know." Brooke says, her tone telling Peyton that she doesn't understand.

"No, not like that. I love you like you said you loved me this morning. I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, Brooke. I just never thought that you could ever feel the same way." She puts a hand to the brunette's cheek, strokes it with her thumb. "You're my whole world, Brooke."

"Peyton," she starts softly. Her eyes trace every feature of the blonde's face, intentionally imprinting it into her memory of this moment. She takes in a deep breath. "I love you, too." She watches a smile spread across Peyton's lips, a warm feeling coursing through her body. She pulls the blonde to her in a gentle kiss. "So, now do I get to do that whenever I want?"

"Yes."

"I should've told you I love you a long time ago, huh?"

"Yes." Peyton smiles and entwines her fingers with Brooke's, looking down at them, wondering how long the rapture would last this time.

After studying the blonde's face and the hint of darkness in her eyes, she asks, "what is it?" Green eyes look back up to her, surprised.

"What is what?"

"What you're thinking." She watches Peyton force a smile.

"Nothing."

"Peyton Sawyer, I know you better than that. Now, spill." Peyton nods, looks back down to their hands.

"What about them?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Who?"

"The people at school."

"What about them?"

"They know, Brooke. They know about what happened between us. And they're not going to let us forget it." Brooke sees the fear in her green eyes and shudders.

"I know. But we can't change what happened. All we can do is deal with it." She strokes the back of Peyton's hand with her thumb unconsciously.

"How?"

"Well, tomorrow, we can show up to school, hand in hand, maybe share a few kisses and really give them something to talk about." She says with an impish gleam in her eye, earning a small laugh from Peyton. She loves the way the blonde laughs.

"And you'd be okay with that?"

"Of course. Cause I've got the hottest girl in the whole school all to myself." She gets another smile from the blonde. "In all seriousness, Peyt, all that matters to me now is that we're together. They can talk all they want because I know that in the end, we're going to be together, and we're going to be happy."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Forever?" Her eyes search Brooke's, needing to make sure that everything she had just heard wasn't a dream.

"Forever." She answers without a moment's pause. She knows it's true. She has no plans of giving up the blonde.

"I love you so much." Peyton says and pulls Brooke into a tight hug.

"I love you, too, Peyt." She feels lips against the side of her neck, then her cheek. She looks into those green eyes and sees a look she hasn't seen in them since the night before. "Feelin' frisky?" She asks with a smirk. The blonde raises an eyebrow seductively.

"Always am when I'm with you. And you?"

"Ready and willing." She whispers huskily then captures the blonde's lips with her own. A hand pushes her hair out of her face as lips move to suck lightly on her neck. "Let's just make sure the web cam's off this time, huh?" She feels the laugh of the girl on her skin and smiles.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be okay. I know it."

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"Because of this." She says softly. Brooke looks at her in anticipation, expecting something sweet to come out of Peyton's mouth. Instead, she feels Peyton's fingers tickling her sides and feels the laughter course through her body.

"That's- not- fair!" She yells in between deep breaths.

"Say uncle!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"


End file.
